TTA Lounge room
by PokeBlue
Summary: See what our favorite cast of characters are doing in the special lounge room that has been given to them, while they wait for us to need them to 'act' in a TTA Fanfic. 'T' for some slight sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or it's loveable band of characte**rs.

**A/N: Ok this is just something I felt would be great to share. Anybody here that reads my story of "Stranded on Tiny Island", sorry I'm not working on it right now, I promise I will work on it later. I intend to finish any stories I write. My brothers have been very helpful in seeing what each character would be up to, thx guys.**

**Note: Ok look, I'm not sure to say exactly how old they are in this story. I'm thinking around 18-to-20. (Supposedly after the show was removed off the air and they of course aged a little) And this is for right now, at the beginning of the story, I know I didn't actually explain the lounge room all that well, but it has been a while since I've actually watched "All That".**

**Another Note: Um... seeing this is suppose to be them backstage, I will refer to other stories in the archive, so I hope there is no hard feelings between me and the other writers here. But if there is a problem I'm willing to revise this so it doesn't have it on.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a quiet afternoon, and the cast were trying to keep themselves entertained. In a building, where they all work nowadays, they take up space in large room filled with furniture and games to entertain them and keep them comfortable.

-------------------------

A/N: When you picture it, think the old _"All That"_ lounge room, where the show's cast stays till it's time to go on stage. If your too young to have seen it, it is basically is a room backstage that is normally very colorful, that has a few arcade games for them to play on, a table, and a couch. There are other things in there for them, but depends on the show, it's at random.

--------------------------

Buster and Babs were on the couch having a slight conversation, showing sweetness from time-to-time. Plucky and Shirley,uh...well her aura form anyway, are having a simple rock, paper, scissors match, Shirley winning at 58-0. Calamity is training on a treadmill to catch Lil' Beeper, who is sitting on a chair watching him sweat. Hamton and Fifi are off in corner of the room being romantic. Furball, Sweetie, and Max are watching TV. Elmyra though was knocked unconscious, and is currently locked up in a room with a bed, she was knocked out when she was chasing Buster and Babs and accidentally crashed into one of the arcade machines. Go-go Do-do is quietly playing a game of poker with two others of himself. Anyone I missed, just try and picture what they would be doing.

"Is there anything else on, other than these movies?!" Max yelled out

"I don't think so, there is the cooking channel." Furball said

"Oh, no! There is no way I'm going to let you cook me!" Sweetie cried out to Furball

"What?! I wasn't even implying that!" Furball said, shockingly, with a halo hovering above his head

"Then what do you call that?" Sweetie said pointing at the halo.

"Oh, just some head gear, I found." Furball said

"Will you both shut up! Give me that, we're watching _Dawn of the Dead_." Max said as he grabbed the remote from Furball, and changing it just at the beginning scene, on the day the zombie thing turned up.

"Hell no! That movie is overly morbid, and frightening." Furball said as he took the remote back and changing to a less scary movie.

"No we are watching _Dawn of the Dead_, you poverish hairball!" Max yelled out as he and Furball began tug-a-warring with each other over the remote, the movies swapping back and forth.

_"Men. At this rate, I'll never be able to relax in front of the tube, before we have to go and act again."_ Sweetie thought to herself as she disappointingly watches them tug-a-war.

With Buster and Babs...

"Man, do you think they can get any louder, then they are now?" Buster asked

"Maybe not. But then again I've always trusted Wackyland to be the place for me, for deafening sounds." Babs replied

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you can still hear, especially after last time." Buster said

"Then, I'm lucky then, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hear your sweet words anymore." Babs said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Lucky alright, otherwise I'd have to learn sign language, and I'm already bad with Spanish." Buster said

"So what are you wearing anyway?" Babs asked him as she looked at Buster

"Oh... just the costume of the Chancellor, from a story called _'Mondo Negatory Vibes'_. He is one of the enemies in the story." Buster said sort of embarrassed

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand why haven't I heard of this story?" Babs questioned on quizzingly

"I was suppose to tell the other of it today, including you, Max and Hamton know about it already though." Buster said

"Wait a minute. They know already?" Babs asked, interrupting Buster

"Yeah, they do. They were with me when I found out. I was offered a job to act in a story out of this website, it was a mirror site. Buster said (Just for the record, I have no clue what a mirror site is)

"So you've been taking outside jobs?" Babs questioned

"Yeah, but just this one." Buster replied

"So if your going to tell us, that means we are in on this too right? What's the overview?" Babs said quite interested

"Well, basically, it's an extensive story of how you and I get trapped in a parallel world to Acme Acres. A world that has been torn by war, by our doubles, who hate each other more than anything else in their world." Buster began

"Wow, sounds nothing like us." Babs said with a smile

"You bet they aren't." Buster said chuckling

"So anymore about them, why they hate each other?" Babs said hoping for more info

"Well, to my understanding, the Chancellor at an early age took over their world. How he raised an army is beyond me, but he came from a large family, The Empress, that's your double, originally was a leader to a rebellion to take the chancellor. Unfortunately, after some time she became imperialistic, and is now the zone's second evil power." Buster said to the surprised Babs, who just stared in disbelief how it seems to turn out

"They are like our complete opposites. Hmm... I'm guessing she is serious right?" Babs said.

"Yeah..., but that's an understatement, both are enemies, but both are dead serious about their business. And I emphasis 'dead'." Buster said toying with a toy dagger that he got off his belt

"And we have to be them? I don't think I'm going to like this." Babs said

"You probably aren't, but we do have to play as them so we don't get killed. You see when we are in their world, they got flung into ours." Buster said

"Oooo, the plot thickens." Babs said

Buster just chuckled at her for a few seconds, and placed her under his arm, and softly said, "But, it ain't all so bad. We do get our chances to act romantic and enjoy each other's company."

"Hmmm...perhaps, this won't sound so bad. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Babs said snuggling closer to Buster, smiling lightly.

With Plucky and Shirley...

"Arrrrrrrrggggggggggg!!!! WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!? YOU GOTTA BE READING MY MIND!" Plucky yelled out to the top of his lung, making a few of the toons laugh

"Like, I'm telling you Plucky, I'm not reading your mind, that would totally disrupt my aura." Shirley said as she continued her meditation as she sat a bit to the side between her aura and Plucky

Her aura form just nodded at Plucky, and readied itself for another round

"Say all you want, there is no way someone can beat anyone over a hundred times, I mean what are the possibility of that?!" Plucky asked loudly

"Exactly...(huff)...0.0000064 percent...(huff)." Calamity yelled out to Plucky

"Uhh...thanks...See .0000064 percent, there is just no way." Plucky said to Calamity, then to Shirley

"I'm telling you I'm not reading your mind." Shirley not once losing her cool

"Whatever, ready aura girl?" Plucky asked the aura Shirley who has been paying attention, who just nodded as she put her game face back on

(Game play as seen)

Plucky Shirley

Paper Scissors

Rock Paper

Rock Paper

Paper Scissors

Scissors Rock

Rock Paper

Paper Scissors

Rock Paper

Rock Paper

"Arrrrrrrrgggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Plucky cried out

Aura Shirley just laughed mentally, so Shirley could hear, then said telepathically to Shirley, "As much as this is amusing to do to him, are you sure that your karma won't harm you for what you are doing?"

"I'm sure that it will harm me for reading his mind and telling you what his move is. But, he deserves it for acting so fresh with me even after that story, _'If I Fell"_ by PETERbringME2neverland." Shirley said back telepathically to her aura

"I suppose, isn't he always like that" her aura said

"Like, totally not like the way he normally did." Shirley said back

_"I wonder what is going on, her aura isn't paying attention, and Shirley looks distressed."_ Plucky thought to himself as he looked at Shirley twitch, as if angry, _"I wonder..." _he added with a slight, devious, grin

"Hey aura girl, ready?" Plucky finally asked

And with a nod, they prepped for another round, except Plucky is going to do something different, for a second though not thinking but winning the game, so Shirley wouldn't know what he was thinking.

"Rock...Paper...Sciss..." Plucky said as he waved in his hand just a second after aura Shirley, except by the time her hand was out, Plucky had kissed Shirley on the bill

Shirley's eyes shot open the very moment she felt Plucky kiss her, and her aura just plain froze up.

Shirley pulled herself away and hit Plucky with a fist, then said "Plucky!!! You jerk, what made you think I'd let you just do that!", at the same time thought, _"Damn, why did he change so quickly, I didn't even see it in his thoughts, he'd do that."_

"Call it karma, Shirl, for cheating by reading my mind." Plucky said as he dusted himself off with his free hand, his other hand is still the same as he placed it, making sure it was always in Shirley's view

"Like what are you talking about...I told you I'm not reading your mind." Shirley said, somewhat nervous

"Look." Plucky said as he indicated his hand

Shirley looked to see her aura's, who is still frozen up, and his hand. And saw that her aura held out 'scissors', and Plucky held out 'rock'. Shirley complete froze as she saw Plucky grin, that he knew now.

Shirley gave a grin as her aura unfroze and came back into her mind, and said, "Alright, like, you caught me red-handed. So what are you going to do to me." as she placed her hands on her hips

"Give me some time to figure that out, in the mean while, lets play another game." Plucky said

"Like, aren't you worried that I might cheat again." Shirley asked, smiling at Plucky

"This time we are going to play a game that requires muscle not brains." Plucky said as he placed his arm on the table, indicating the game is arm wrestling

"Like, I don't think you can win this either, you know it takes a lot of energy to carry the items I use to hurt you." Shirley said as she took his hand and they started the competition.

While Plucky and Shirley arm wrestled each other, Hamton and Fifi had joined Buster and Babs at the couch, Fifi sat down, and Hamton had opted to stand next to her.

"Zos two are, how you say, a laugh." Fifi stated

"Yeah, glad those two are on the level with each other now." Buster stated

"Just wish, Plucky was a bit more, you know, slow with Shirley." Babs said

"Yep." Buster, Hamton, and Fifi said in unison and nodding.

"Say, Hamton, Fifi, how are you two doing on _'The Romance of Hamton and Fifi'_, ya know, the one by Solidfact?" Buster asked trying to change the subject.

"I'd say i-i-it's going well. What do you say Fifi?" Hamton said

"Oui, een fact I'd zay eet went great." Fifi said, saying it almost in a low voice to Hamton

Both Hamton and Fifi, just looked at each other's eyes and leaned close to each other as Fifi placed a hand under Hamton's chin.

"Ooooh! Looks like we better get going, Buster, things might get warm here." Babs said, still within ear shot of Hamton and Fifi

"I think your right Babs, but they'll be needing a room." Buster said

"And probably a shower." Babs said

"Babs!!! get zose durty, durty tought out your 'ead!!!" Fifi cried out

"It's not like you two are innocent of such acts." Hamton said, as he and Fifi glared at Buster and Babs

"Us?!" Babs said as, trying to look shocked

"Are you accusing us of THAT?!" Buster said

Buster and Babs looked at each other, then back at Hamton and Fifi, then they both said, "Ok, so you got us."

"So we decided to take advantage of our time on _'Running Scared'_, you can't honestly say, that you didn't take advantage of yours in between Neo Rabbit's updates on it." Buster said, raising an eyebrow to them(full name of the story author is Neo Rabbit Keeper of NeoVerse)

Hamton and Fifi looked at each other, then chuckled.

"Well you got a point there." Hamton said

"We really didn't 'ave mooch time on screen. Zid we 'amton?" Fifi said

"No, we didn't." Hamton said

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much, like you two told us earlier, you two are engaged." Buster said

"Yes, so you'll have lots of time, if you didn't already." Babs said, "By the way congrads!"

"T'ank Babs." Fifi said

"Calamity, you know you'll never catch me, so you..." the four heard Lil' Beeper say in a female voice, before he stopped and brought his wings to his mouth

Calamity was completely surprised, resulting in him to get flung back as he stopped on the moving treadmill. Plucky lost the arm wrestling match as he stared in disbelief along with Shirl. Buster, Babs, Fifi, and Hamton's mouths hung wide open and eyes enlarged. Max and Furball, both still have the remote in a tug-a-war, both halt and look at lil' Beeper, along with Sweetie as she flew up to Furball's head. Go-go just continued playing cards with himself.

"What! What do you want? I've seen things that are more shocking than that back at Wackyland." Go-go said to the others. "Hey! you cheated!" One of himself yelled. That one grabbed the Go-go's head next to him, and ripped it off with a velcro sound and threw it at the one talking to the others. The headless one stood up, took his left arm and started waving it in the air yelling "Bar fight!" In complete randomness he shattered the end of the arm he wasn't holding; it resembled a beer bottle and then all three were deadlocked in their bar fight.

"I was wondering when he'd get a line." Babs said staring at the Go-go's queen of diamonds having a catfight with the queen of hearts, then once again turning her attention towards Beeper

Lil' Beeper just looked at around himself, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I still have my voice from _'Tiny Toons Road Trip'_, huh?" (it was written by Tom T Echidna)

"I guess...you...did." Calamity said as he picked himself up, "Hopefully not the entire character."

"Why? don't wanna be chasing a girl." Beeper said, raising a brow, "Rather chase a guy."

"Of course not! I'm not gay." Calamity said

"And like Calamity said in the story, 'having 'bleep' the only word in you're vocabulary doesn't exactly give it away'." Buster said, imitating Calamity

"Isn't that story incomplete?" Furball asked

"Oui, eet ez." Fifi said

"Stupid, lazy writer." Max said

"Now, now, Monty, be nice." Buster said, trying to sound feminent

"Oh, shut it rabbit!" Max yelled back

"Why do you think I still have this voice?" Beeper asked

"Well, the writer might actually be getting close to working on it, maybe." Calamity said

"Or you forgot to take it off, after all I had to receive my fancy British accent from WB, via mail." Buster rang out

"Maybe." Beeper said

With that said, the gang continued on what they were doing before the surprise. Max and Furball have finally chosen a movie to watch, Sweetie not complaining on it, it was _Mission Impossible 3_.

"Buster, Babs, you're on, Prince Bartholomew need you, for his story, _'Crimson Tears'.._." an official said," em... What is he doing?" he was pointing at the Go-gos as one carried the other both screaming and running while the one was chasing them, armed with a toaster.

"They always do that." All in the room chanted in unison

"Well, I'll be seeing guys and gals later." Buster said

"See ya in a short while." Babs said as she followed Buster out.

"Ta-ta for now." The three Go-go's said in unison, suddenly back at their table playing poker

"Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, you guys will join them in about an hour, Pokeblue needs you four along with Buster and Babs, for _'Stranded on Tiny Island'._" the official said again as he shut the door as he left

"Well, we have an hour, what do you want to do, Feef?" Hamton asked

Fifi gave it thought for a second then said with a smile, "Well, we coold...ave un petite fun, no? We are 'ngaged, are we not."

Hamton just smiled a grin, as Fifi lead him to another room that was normally used for character's who pulled an all nighter on a story, and locked the door behind them

"Looks like Hamton and Fifi are trying to get some action." Plucky said

"Don't you dare get any ideas Plucky." Shirley threatened, "Let us wait a few till we are engaged or some junk."

Plucky just smiled and kissed her on the bill again, and Shirley gladly took it.

"Jeez! Why can't we act the way we use to!? When we weren't trying to fill the earth with more creatures! I mean, I even heard that Bugs and Lola are busy themselves right now in the Looney Tunes' Lounge!" Max yelled

"What can you do?" Sweetie said

"We are after all, older than we were back then." Furball said.

"And a lot of us has changed a lot, since then." Calamity said, as he was on the treadmill again.

"Yep, a lot!" Go-go said, "Hey, look a royal flush!", resulting in the other two Go-gos to moan and groan, as Go-go took the rather large pot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, this took a while. Sorry, if your stories weren't mentioned here, if it wasn't, it's not like they were bad, I just didn't know how to knit them into the story. Well, I might do this again, I liked writing this. I really gotta thank my brother for adding to this, I asked him to proof read it with me, and he suggested the Go-gos' little battle with each other. Like I said I'll get back to work on Stranded on Tiny Island, a little later. Cya later.**

**To anyone interested in the site for the mirror site or reading the _Mondo Negatory Vibes_, ask about it in a review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Ok, before I start I actually have to admit something, of all the story references I used in the last chapter, **_**The Romance of Hamton and Fifi,**_** I never actually read it before submitting the first chapter of this story. It actually does have something in it that questions the air of innocence that I originally thought they had when I wrote it (that doesn't include the room thing that Hamton and Fifi did to kill one hour). But I guess it isn't all too bad, that part when it was first mentioned, if read in the right way, did sound like it had some air of naughtiness. By the way, I found it awesome to have seen a review from Kevin, one of the authors of **_**Mondo Negatory Vibes,**_** so welcome, and I'm very glad to have gotten a review from you. Well, I hope you all enjoy this second chapter to this.**

**Note: There is a some time between each chapter, in days, not hours. So this is probably about...how long it took between this chapter and the update of the last one, which is maybe a month or so.**

**--**

Most of the toons were busy talking about the recent additions to the archive. Some had other things on mind, Max had been busy avoiding Elmyra for the last two hours or so. He was resting on the ground in front Furball and Sweetie, who again are on the couch, except Furball was reading a book, taking in a few minutes he had before Elmyra tracks him down, again. Babs and Fifi were comparing notes on each other's performance, and costume, on _Mondo Negatory Vibes._ Plucky was trying to get back at Dizzy for eating his slice of dessert, and Calamity was off inventing something, while Lil' Beeper entertained himself by using that female voice to annoy Calamity.

"So tell me again, why are you hiding here?" Fuball asked Max

"Because, I can't stay anywhere else in this crazy building." Max stated

"The Animanicas' Lounge room." Sweetie suggested, "They're WB too, ya know."

"Can't, they drive me crazy." Max said

"Looney Tunes?" Fuball asked

"You're kidding right, they're just us older." Max asked in a semi-sarcastic-angry voice

"Loonatics?" Sweetie suggested

"No." Max said flatly, "Just pretend I'm not here."

Furball and Sweetie just looked at each other and shrugged, saying, "Alright."

"Hey, Furball, what are you reading anyway?" Sweetie asked as her show went to commercial

"I don't know. It's just a book that bookworm recommended me this morning. It's not bad." Furball said

"Where is that little morsel anyway?" Sweetie asked

"According to how things go around here, probably somewhere where there are books, and away from you." Furball said as he looked over the top of the book for a moment.

"It always is." Sweetie said, before giving a sigh, "Speaking of which, why aren't you trying to eat me?"

"Cause I just ate." Furball responded

"Ate what?" Sweetie asked surprisingly

"There was some leftovers after some of the Valentine's day special fics, everyone brought in something to the station. Most were never finished." Fuball said as he let the book lay on his chest

"How come I don't remember that?" Sweetie asked curiously, as she scratched her head.

"You were off talking to Tweety about how to avoid, and if I may add, hurt me." Furball said almost turning into a yell.

"Oh, yeah." Sweetie said as it all came back to her, "And I had my head feathers done."

"Really!? I didn't notice." Furball stated

"That's because you're a mammal, not a bird." Sweetie stated, "Oh, good my show 's back."

Before Furball could get back to his book, he decided to take a look at the screen and see what Sweetie was watching.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Furball asked

"Loonatics Unleashed." Sweetie stated

"You mean the new version, of what use to be the Looney Tunes?" Furball asked

"You make it sound like that's bad." Sweetie stated

"I don't like it. Where's the comedy that was popular on Looney Tunes? The comedy that we tried to help thrive." Furball stated

"I really don't know. My best bet is that the current FCC group is a bit more strict on a few things." Sweetie said

"FCC? Who are they?" Furball asked

"The FCC is the organization that normally blocks out certain things in all forms of media for the public." Sweetie said

"Oh, ok. Still, too bad huh?" Furball said with a smile

"I guess. Oh well, I'm wasting time, I already missed part of the show." Sweetie stated as she continued watching TV.

Furball just shrugged and resumed reading as he let Sweetie continue watching TV. Buster and Hamton, on the other hand, were watching their girlfriends chat about their costumes, at the same time chatting away with themselves. Plucky later joined them, still somewhat angry at Dizzy for eating dessert earlier.

"So Pluckster, still trying to find a way to get back at Dizzy?" Buster asked

"What do you think?" Plucky stated

"I believe that's a 'yes'." Buster said, as coolly as he always does.

"How can you be so cool about it? Dizzy always eats everything, before we can." Plucky stated.

"Battle for survival." Hamton stated

"I guess." Plucky said, with crossed arms as he looked away.

"By the way, Hamton, heard you and Feef got busy in a room, after Babs and I left. Is it true or is it a rumor?" Buster asked

"Yeah, it is t-true. But, can you blame us? You and Babs were being a bad influence last time." Hamton stated, blushing slightly

"I suppose we were, huh?" Buster said, while he scratched the back of his head

"Chill, we are older now." Plucky stated firmly, "Besides, Hamton and Feef are getting hitched soon, there's no point in stopping them from what they would be doing eventually."

"Good point." Buster said, "By the way, how are you doing in your relationship with Shirl?"

"Good, I guess. She wants us to take it slow. And these stories aren't helping it much." Plucky said

"Can you blame them? You didn't exactly do too well in the series to show you two would get to together." Buster said, raising a brow.

"That's because we had to follow a script, like now." Plucky pointed out

"Well, w-w-what about backstage?" Hamton asked

"I think last time you tried to make a move on Shirl backstage, Pluck, your beak ended up in my sandwich." Buster said, pointing a finger at Plucky.

"That was then, I'm much more mature." Plucky stated gladly

"I'll let time tell me that." Buster said

"What about you? I've seen you and Babs backstage several times makin' out for minutes on end, and it's gross to watch." Plucky exclaimed

"Oh we are mature, Plucky. We just have been together longer than any other couple here. Besides how can I resist? Babs always makes me feel better than anything in the world." Buster said

"So what else is new? That's the same with me, Shirl always made me feel like I'm on drugs." Plucky said

"W-w-wait, you're on drugs?" Hamton asked, surprised

"No. I'm just saying." Plucky stated

"Might as well, seeing that you'll need strong pain-killers, everytime you pull a move on her." Buster stated with a grin.

Plucky ignored the comment, and asked Hamton, "What about you, Hamton, how does Fifi make you feel?"

"Hard." Hamton replied with a smile, forcing Buster and Plucky to laugh. (Inspired by the movie, _Wildhogs_.)

"Heehee, that's because she's your girlfriend, but I mean other than that." Plucky said

"Like I'm in a meadow of flowers." Hamton said after giving it a thought

"Can't see it." Plucky said

"Well, whatever. Either way, we feel great with our girls, right?" Buster said

"Right." Hamton and Plucky said simultaneously

"Well, I gotta get. I got to get back to my planning." Plucky said, "Ta!"

"Yeah, later." Buster said

With Babs, Fifi, and Shirley, they were talking about what the boys were probably talking about.

"What do you think they're up to?" Buster stated

"I zon't know, but et must 'ave been funny for zem to laugh." Fifi stated

"Like, their talking about how they feel everytime we're around them." Shirley said

"Wha? How do you know?" Babs asked

"I, like, read their minds." Shirley said

"So what are they saying?" Babs inquired on

"Like, Buster said you make him feel better than anything in the world. Plucky said I make him feel like he is on drugs. And uh...Hamton said Fifi makes him feel uh...um..." Shirley stated, hesitating at with Hamton's thoughts, though it was clear that was the funny part because Shirley was holding back a laugh.

"What, 'ow do I make 'im feel?" Fifi said

"Like, do you really wanna know?" Shirley asked

"Oui." fifi replied

"Well, you, like, make him feel like he is in a meadow of flowers and...and..." Shirley said, as she started to break from trying to hold back a giggle and feeling of disgust.

"And what, Shirl?" Babs asked

"Like, this is so gross, but funny." Shirley said, "And you make him hard." she whispered

"What!" Fifi said quietly, in surprise, to them, "What a durty pig, 'e ez!"

"Well, that wasn't a surprise. After all you weren't all that subtle about going to that room after Buster and I left." Babs stated, between laughs.

"Still..." Fifi said

"Like, just drop it. Like everyone said, 'you are a catch'." Shirley said

"Zat, mon can agree with." Fifi said with a smile

"And you are getting married, so it doesn't matter." Babs said, "Say, do you think I can try that on Buster?"

"I tought, vous 'as already, en _The Vow_, by Neo Rabbit." Fifi stated (Full name of author, Neo Rabbit Keeper of NeoVerse)

"Yeah, but their is a limit to what you can do in a story to real-life you know." Babs said

"Or, like, more or less restrict from." Shirley said hold her stomach.

"Yeah, there are some stories that does leave me needing a shower." Babs said

"Boy tell me about it." a voice behind Babs said

"What the...who are you?!" Babs said as she jumped from the surprise, as she laid her eyes on a blue feline with a white underbelly fur in a forest-green vest, and with a cross-necklace and gloves.

"You mean, you don't recognize me?"

"No." Babs said

"Hey, PokeBlue! How are ya?" Buster said as he walked over

"Hey, Buster."

"Wait a minute. You're PokeBlue as in the author for FanFiction?!" Babs asked, in shock.

"Yep!"

"So what brings you here, and isn't it illegal?" Buster said with a grin and raised brow

"Not as far as I know. And I'm a story writer, we have right to move around and check on our favorite characters."

"Well, it's good to see you. But how come you don't look like a character from Tiny Toons?" Babs said

"I'm using my profile image, which is based on a Sonic the Hedgehog character style."

"Y-y-you don't look r-relaxed, w-w-what's wrong." Hamton said

"Well that's the reason I'm here. Do you five remember Robin from my story, _Stranded on Tiny Island?_"

"Yeah." They all replied

"What 'appened, ez 'e alright?" Fifi asked

"I'm sure he is, but he wandered off. And now he is in the building, somewhere. I thought he might have been in here."

"We haven't seen him." Buster said

"Ok...thanks. Can you guys and gals keep an eye out for him?"

"Sure!" They all reply

"Like, he couldn't have gotten far." Shirley said

"Hope so. Alright see ya later."

I leave as they say bye. (Sorry, I had an itch for me to do it)

A little later Plucky had planted chocolate lax in a dessert that Dizzy didn't hesitate to eat. Shirley warned Plucky that karma will get him back for it. Calamity was napping on the couch, as Beeper was talking to Sweetie and Furball on another couch on the other side of the room. Buster and Babs were making out on another couch, the same one in the previous chapter. Max hid in the available room. Hamton and Fifi went to the lunch hall, since Fifi was hungry.

"So why do you want to annoy Calamity anyway?" Furball asked

"Call it friendly play." Beeper said in his male voice

"It doesn't seem all too friendly." Furball said

"Simple, it's a sort of prey-predator relationship. Kinda how you don't try to eat Sweetie while were here." Beeper said

"Like he doesn't." Sweetie said angrily

"It's not as bad as when we are on screen." Furball said

"I don't know." Sweetie said

"It's funny don't you think? How sometimes we seem to be close friends, even by nature we are enemies." Beeper stated

"I guess." Sweetie and Furball said

"Oh, well. I guess it wouldn't make sense if we killed each other anyway." Furball said

"Yeah, it won't make any sense, we would appear to be like some new form of _Happy Tree Friends_." (No it's not a story, it's a completely different archive here and series entirely)

"Can I ask you a question, Beeper?" Sweetie asked

"Go ahead." Beeper said

"Just how much are you paid for doing another gender anyway?" Sweetie asked

"What do you mean?" Beeper said

"I mean, as far as I understand, you're a guy, or at least by how the author wants it for now. Do you get a bonus for acting as a girl?" Sweetie asked

"In some ways, yes. In others, no." Beeper said switching to a female voice

"Explain." Sweetie said

"Yes, because they do add a small amount and you gain some knowledge of a few things. No, because it's like a split personality, I remember doing _Forever Chasing You_ by Tom T Echidna, but emotion and memory like me crying or me having to be so close to Calamity when he suppose to first find out I'm a girl, doesn't carry on when you switch back to your original gender." Beeper said

"Oh, did it gross you both out?" Furball asked

"No, when you do one as the opposite sex, you are the opposite sex." Beeper stated

"So...when you were a girl in the story..." Furball began

"You really were a girl?" Sweetie finished

"Pretty much." Beeper said, shrugging, "But if you meant extra cash in your pocket, a little, but I think Songfics get you a little more."

"So that's why Plucky did _Heartbreak Hotel_." Sweetie said (The story author was PETERbringME2neverland)(whether that's true or not, I don't know, so please don't be angry at me)

"I think you also get something extra for doing an award winning act in a story." Furball said, "Like how Calamity did in _Failure_, by Shiny Tortoise. It was so intense"

"I didn't read that. What's it about?" Sweetie asked

"I think it was about, how Calamity became frustrated by constant failure." Beeper said, switching back to a male voice

"In inventions and catching you, Beeper." Calamity said as he opened one eye to look at the group

"So you're awake. For how long have you been awake?" Furball asked

"I woke up, when you three were talking about _Forever Chasing You_." Calamity stated, "I definitely feel better."

"About what?" Beeper asked

"About you being a girl in there physically." Calamity stated as he sat up

"Why, being perverted now?" Beeper said raising a brow

"No, just feels better knowing that you were physically a girl there than a guy, especially in chapter 2 of it." Calamity stated as he stretched

"I suppose it does, doesn't it?" Beeper stated, in a female voice again.

"I have to admit, I never gave it a thought in that way. Makes me feel better as well since we were roomies in that story." Furball said to Calamity

"Yeah, your position at the start of chapter 3, was a laugh." Sweetie stated, "I recently read the story, and made my stomach feel better, knowing it wasn't some gay fic."

"Tell me about it." Calamity said, "Oh, well. Back to inventing. And Beeper..."

"Yes?" Beeper said

"Please don't bug me." Calamity said

"Alright, I won't bug you." Beeper said, "But don't think I won't tomorrow. There's barely any fics that need us and I'm bored." he added as he let his voice turn male again.

"Alright. Thanks." Calamity said smiling as he walked back to the table.

"Oh, well. I think I'll hop onto the treadmill." Beeper said, "See ya guys later."

"Later." Furball said

"See ya around." Sweetie said

Back with Shirley and Plucky

"I'm warning you Plucky, your karma will get you." Shirley said

"And Dizzy's will get his, in a few minutes." Plucky said, as Shirley shook her head, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom before Dizzy does, and stinks up the place."

"Go 'head." Shirley said

Just as Plucky entered the restroom, Shirley smiled knowing that Plucky's karma was going to get him right there and now, since Dizzy came running into the bathroom.

"Boy, Plucky is in for a surprise." Babs said as she and Buster stopped to take note on what Shirley and Plucky said

"Like, that's karma." Shirley said.

"Hope, it goes easy on him." Buster stated

"Like, I guess, you're right. Part of me feels sad for him, the other part hope he gets it." Shirley said

The three sit and watch the door as Buster and Babs, who have excellent hearing, show faces of bad things to come. Shirley does understand this letting her head read their thoughts and hear what they hear, which was less than desirable. Seconds later, Plucky comes running out of the bathroom, collapsing on the ground desperate for air.

"Air! air!" Plucky pleaded, eventually getting Buster and Babs to dragging him to the couch.

"Plucky! Wake up! Plucky!" Shirley said, slapping him several times in the face.

"Chocolate lax...bad idea." Plucky said weakly

"Oh, Plucky." Shirley said as she sat as she lifted Plucky's head and placing on her lap.

"Boy, he got hit hard." Buster stated.

"I think that smell was harder than any anvil he has ever endured." Babs said

"Like, I suppose that was too much." Shirley said as she stroked the feathers on Plucky's head.

"Buster, why don't you go and see if you can get Dizzy to use an air freshener or something. I'll go and get Plucky something to drink." Babs stated

"Right." Buster said as he pulled a bottle of air freshener out of his pocket and Babs left to go get a bottle of water.

After knocking a few times on the restroom door, though it wasn't needed, he said, "Hey, Diz, you alright in there?" Buster asked

"Yes, just...must've been something I eat." Dizzy said through the door

"No kidding." Buster said to himself, since he knew what Plucky did, "We want you to use an air freshener, I came here to give it to you."

"Okay!" Dizzy replied

"Alright, here you...WHOA!!" Buster said as he opened the door and blast of the air inside hits him in the face, "Now, 'THAT'S' a stinker. Here." he continued on as he covered his nose and threw the bottle under the stall Dizzy was using.

A few minutes later, Babs had gotten back with a bottle of water minutes ago and Buster was busy trying to convince the half-knocked out duck to drink. Everyone was pretty much well aware of what happened to Plucky, some thought it was fairly stupid of him to do that, but some thought it was funny.

As Dizzy left the restroom, pretty much satisfied, he threw the bottle of air freshener back to Buster, before saying, "Thanks Buster, but bathroom broken."

"What do you mean? And...I can still smell the restroom, didn't you use this?" Buster asked

"Yes, but air freshener no good, Oust better. Bathroom broken." Dizzy stated before turning into a twister headed towards the food hall, as his stomach indicated.

"Great, do you think we can call a janitor?" Babs asked

"I'm on it." Buster said, as he walked over to a phone that works for services in the building, "Ya, hello...we need a janitor up here...no, for the restroom...in a few minutes? Alright...Ok, thanks, bye."

"They're on it." Buster said

"Like, I think Plucky is coming to." Shirley said as Plucky began to stir.

"Wha...what? What happened?" Plucky said

"In a quick explaination, your prank on Dizzy backfired on you, since he came in seconds after you did." Buster stated

"Then, you came out, half-poisoned by the smell." Babs added

"Is my head on Shirl's lap? Did I miss something?" Plucky said with half a smirk

"Like, don't get an idea's, Plucky. I let you lay there since I felt guilty for jinxing you, or some junk. And I really am sorry." Shirley stated

"I don't feel like getting any 'ideas' right now." Plucky said weakly

"He must still be weak, I'll get another water bottle." Babs said

"Here you go, little missy. I won't be needing it." a voice stated behind them as a hand appeared with a bottle at hand behind them

"WHAT THE...?! Sam what are you doing here? When did you get here?" Buster said almost yelling as he jumped back from Sam suddenly appearing

"I got here, almost three seconds ago, you varmint, as for being here I'm the janitor right now." Sam said

"Janitor, why are you the janitor?" Babs asked

"Need the work, my summer home in Texas doesn't pay for itself you know." Sam stated

"But you're a major character. You should have more than enough work to pay for two summer homes." Buster said

"We barely have our TV gigs anymore, you should know that, that's why were doing fanfiction stories now." Sam pointed out

"Like, we know, but what's your point?" Shirley asked

"My point is, I barely got any blasted story to work on." Sam said almost furiously, "Everything is in the Looney Tune half is all hearts and rainbows, and besides, when a minor character like Miss Penelope Pussycat is more common, then ya know it's time to find a side job."

**A/N: I think that's true you know. Penelope only shows up in the show to get paint on her back and get chased by Pepe, and Sam shows up for comic purposes with Daffy, Bugs, and even Tiny Toons. Sorry, if I sounded harsh on Penelope, but I've never actually seen anything on a show for her other than that, fanfiction definitely gave her more of a chance to shine as more than a minor character to get chased around.**

"Oh, we can relate to that." Calamity and Beeper said simultaneously, Beeper saying in a female voice because he accidentally swapped to that after a gear that Calamity threw over his shoulder hit him in the head.

"WHAT IN BUFFALO GRASS...!? TURKEY LEGS THERE IS GIRL!?" Sam stated in utter shock as he dropped the bottle on the ground.

"Hey! don't call her turkey legs!" Calamity yelled back, "I mean him...her...him...arrrrrgh! Beeper this gender switching is really getting confusing."

"I know, sometimes it confuses me." Beeper said to Calamity, "And no, or yes, it really depends on the story I act in, one author writes me up as a girl, some others, guy." he said to Sam

"Is it weird?" Sam asked

"Sometimes, but it helps when you are physically a girl." Beeper replied

"What?" Sam said genuinely confused

"We'll explain later." Furball rang out, "Just tell the man what we called him up here for."

"Right. You see Plucky played a prank on Dizzy, as retribution for eating his dessert. He used chocolate lax, and when he needed to go, Dizzy need to as well. Got himself half-poisoned and now the restroom is broken." Buster said as Sam chuckled a little

"So the duck got it coming to 'im. Chocolate lax is the worst way to prank someone these days. And now, I'm expected to clean up the mess he created. Oh well, let's get this done with." Sam said as he pulled his pants up and walked into the bathroom with a plunger at hand.

All the toons listened, wondering if Sam will suffer the same fate as Plucky, but all they heard was, "What in tarnation...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!!". Resulting in a good laugh from a number of toons.

**A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself, again. The quote 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL' is something I got off **_**'Independence Day'**_** , when Will Smith is dragging an alien carcass across the desert, in his parachute, you could probably find it on Youtube. I meant it so Sam says it in the same way Will said it, those of you who don't have a clue about the movie, you should check it out, it's really good.**

A few amusing minutes of listening to Sam grunt and groan, accompanied by the sound of the plunger as Sam used it, passed as all the toons listened, not once getting bored. Eventually, the noises ceased, and Sam came out.

"Gonna be needing a stronger plunger. That purple devil must've 'ad his pipes clogged for days now. I think that duck did 'im a great service." Sam stated as he headed for the door

"Hey where ya headed? The restroom's still busted, or is it fixed?" Buster asked

"It ain't fixed, and I'm still working on it, ya varmint. I'm a 'heading for some bigger weapons 'gainst that beast." Sam stated as he left the room.

"I don't think we're going to be needed to act for a while. Wanna go for a walk Buster?" Babs asked as she got up.

"But where? We need to be close by incase we are needed." Buster said getting up himself

"We could walk around the studio, maybe you could buy us a drink." Babs suggested

"Would one be ok? I don't think I have enough money for two drinks." Buster stated

"I wasn't suggesting two, I was thinking more along the lines of like a drink for two at a fifties malt shop." Babs said in a low voice.

"Oh, I think I'm game for that." Buster said as he got what Babs was suggesting, "What's so funny Shirl?" he asked her as soon as he noticed she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nothing, it's just, like, I think you have a real soft spot for Babs, or some junk. A 'very' soft spot." Shirley stated as she continued stroke Plucky's head, who happens to have fallen asleep.

"Well, that's true. He's just a big softie in my arms." Babs said with a kind smile

"Looks like I'll need to toughen up, otherwise I won't be the one wearing the pants in this relationship." Buster stated with a smile as he looked at Babs

Babs chuckled at what Buster said after taking it in for a bit, and said, "You know it's hard for you to be wearing 'the pants' in our relationship, if you're not wearing any.", suddenly pulling out a pair of short out of nowhere.

"Well I do in more high rated stories, ya know." Buster said as Babs nodded in agreement to that, "But I that's aside from the point. I was speaking metaphorically, I didn't mean that literally."

"I know, and don't worry, as in terms of who wears the pants in our relationship, metaphorically, I'd rather share it." Babs said tenderly as she pulled Buster into a hug, "And don't worry, I'll help you toughen up, I'll just 'hard'-en you up a little." she added with a mischievous smile

Buster raised a brow, never letting go of that hug, then started to sweat and look extremely nervous as he got what Babs was getting at.

"Shirley, Feef, and I overheard what you boys were talking about earlier, something about how we made you feel around us. And I wanted to see if I can do what Fifi can." Babs said

"But how did you..." Buster said as he turned his head towards Shirley, who apparently was smiling and avoiding eye contact, "It was you wasn't it, Shirl?" he asked with a raised brow and a smile

"Like, did what?" Shirley asked in the most innocent kind of way

"You read our minds, or something like that, and told Babs and Fifi, right?" Buster asked

"Hmm...Well, like, my aura would be screwed up, if I were to say 'no'." Shirley stated

"Don't worry Buster, if you want, I'll wait for one of those 'high rated' stories. I'm a patient rabbit." Babs said as she made her forehead touch Buster as they looked into each other's eyes.

"That's up to you, we could wait for one...or we could just go somewhere private." Buster stated

"I'll think about that." Babs said

"Take all the time you want, I'm a patient rabbit." Buster said imitating Babs.

Babs just gave a slight chuckle and the two was about to pull into a kiss, when Elmyra happened to have popped out of nowhere, surprising Buster and Babs. They both lost their balance from being surprised, Buster landed on the ground, on his tail, and he managed to catch Babs before she hit the ground.

"Have any of you furry animals seen my Monty-wonty around?" Elmyra asked innocently

"Uh...we haven't seen him around, Elmyra." Buster said, "How about you guys, have you seen Max around?" he asked turning to the others.

"Nope, we haven't." Calamity and Beeper rang out

"Not me." Shirley said

"Nope." Furball and Sweetie, "Unless you count this video of the series." Furball added, pulling out a video.

"Hmm." Elmyra said as she began looking around, after about a couple of minutes of silence, she went over to each toon observed them carefully, then went over to the couch in front of the TV. There she bent down and picked up a single strand of hair in one hand, and a one of Max's coins in the other, "He is near."

Elymra, after shifting her eyes back and forth, ran over to a door and opened it. Max screamed, since he has been found by Elmyra, and began to run for the door out of the lounge, knocking Elmyra down in the process. When Max was about to make it for the door when he suddenly stepped in something squishy and tripped.

"WHAT THE...?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOG DOING HERE?!" Max yelled out, as he noticed that he tripped on Byron. (He's that one dog that looks like a squishy puddle on the ground when sleeps, and when he needs turn around, his head and tail sink into his body then pop up backwards."

All Byron did was lazily open an eye and hold up a sign saying "Cameo".

"Whatever, just stay...! AHHHHH!" Max screamed as he noticed Elmyra was back up and was running towards him. Max ran out the door into the hallway, closely followed by Elmyra.

"You know, I wonder was it a good idea to have taught 'er how to improve her tracking skills. I mean what did we get out of it for helping her improve?" Furball asked

"Umm...let me see...I think it was she will leave us alone for, at least most of the time, if not all, while off stage." Buster replied

"With the exception of Max, since he didn't help." Calamity added

"So we traded away the freedom of a man, and possibly ours if she tracks us, for our freedom from Elmyra?" Furball asked, to check if it sounded clear to him

"Yep, that's about it." Babs said flatly as she and Buster got up from the floor.

All the toons just looked around the room, at each other silently for a moment, then said all at once, "Best deal ever!"

--

**A/N: FINALLY!! I finished! This is the longest chapter I've ever written by far for any of my stories. Well, I hope you all liked it. By the way, I kinda neglected to say, but Fifi and Hamton actually got back while Elymra was in her trail of thought, before she actually found the hair and coin. I'm happy, I still enjoy working on this. I'll see if I can find a possible chapter three somewhere in my head, in a couple of days. Till then, Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Finally found the time and my interest to work on the next chapter for this. Same info as it was on the last two chapters. Speaking of which I wish to apologize for what I wrote in the last chapter that could've counted as 'sexual reference', I admit it was forced, immature, gross, and uncalled for. I apologize.**

It was quiet in the TTA Lounge room this time. The only sounds that could be heard is the sounds of common chit-chat-tery.

Buster and Babs are fast asleep in the spare room, Fifi and Hamton were talking about the recent occurrences in the archive, and some lack of thereof for several of them. Plucky and Shirley were absent this time, along with Max, supposedly some other business had been called to their attention, and they had to leave for the time being.

"Not a bad move." Calamity stated to Furball, the two were playing a quiet game of chess

"Don't sell yourself short Calamity. You're not bad yourself." Furball replied as Calamity made his move, resulting in the loss of Furball's knight.

"I'm surprised in your efficiency of the game, Furball."

"I have lots of spare time to burn here and there."

"I agree, I sometimes wonder why I come here when I'm hardly called in TO work."

"Hey it's not that bad. At least Pokeblue was nice enough to begin working on a story just for you and Beeper."

"I guess."

"Hey, when you are you two boys going to finish this game. We need two other players." Sweetie stated as she landed on Calamity's head.

"We'll finish when we finish." Calamity stated, "Speaking of which, why are you on my head, instead of Furball's?"

"No reason." Sweetie replied with a shrug

"Maybe she's worried that I'd try eating her if she does." Furball stated

"Not like she's alone on that." Beeper (using a male voice) stated

Furball just gave a shrug and smug grin as he and Calamity continued their game.

"Forget these two. I'm going to ask Fifi and Hamton if they want to play." Sweetie complained as she flew off Calamity's head.

As Sweetie, Hamton, Fifi, and Concord played a video game, Beeper kept himself busy by watching Calamity and Furball play chess.

Calamity looked at Beeper from the corner of his eye as he made a move, then said, "You know, you're distracting us."

"I'm not doing anything." Beeper defended himself.

"That's the point, just you being there is bugging us. Isn't that right Furball?" Calamity asked

"Mnn...No. Not really." Furball replied as he moved a bishop into place, "Check."

"Well it's bugging me." Calamity stated as he moved his King out of the bishop's attack range.

Beeper gave a shrug, "Well, if I'm just bugging you...did you guys check out that new story? The one with Elmyra and Max?"

Calamity gave a bit of a sigh of frustration, but answered anyway, "Not really, I never found seeing how fanfics for them work out."

"Honestly, I avoid 'em." Furball stated, "Just brings back memories of being trapped in one of Elmyra's cages."

"I hear that." Calamity said as he moved his rook into position.

"It isn't too bad, and it's fast, so it doesn't consume too much of your time." Beeper said

"Well...I'll check it out later, when I have the time." Calamity stated, "What's it called?"

"It's called _'Snugglebunny'_, by Sara Jaye."

"Sure doesn't sound that interesting." Calamity simply put

Beeper just gave a shrug as Furball made a move, then said, "Just give it a read if you have the time at least."

"Hey, Beeper, just curious, you still got that female voice?" Furball asked

"Yeah, of course." Beeper replied, his voice now female

"Why did you have to remind him...her?" Calamity asked Furball, a bit pissed off how voice depicts gender, and it's rather confusing.

"Are you the only character here with a transgender voice?" Furball asked

"No, of course not." Beeper replied shaking his head, "Buster, Babs, Dodo, and I think Plucky has transgender voices as well."

"Babs I'll believe. Definitly Dodo. Buster, maybe, I guess." Calamity said, "But, Plucky?"

"Calamity has a point. I think Plucky's just doing falseto, or...inhaling helium or something." Furball agreed as Calamity made a move.

"Checkmate, Furball." Calamity said with a smile, while Furball just gave a sigh

"I did say, 'I think', I may be female while using this voice, but I don't really have a woman's intuition." Beeper stated

"Anyway, I really need to come up with something to do other than devise, build, sleep, and eat around here. Got any ideas guys?" Calamity asked while he began fixing the chess board so it was it could be used by someone else later.

Furball just gave a shrug, and Beeper decided to pull out a sign saying "I have no idea."

Calamity just looked up at the sign and pulled one out of his own saying "What's with the signs, again? We can talk while we're here you know."

"Oh, that I know. I just wanted to set up so I could do this." Beeper said, using none other than Calamity's voice, then gave a smile

Calamity just gave him a serious look and said, "Okay, that's not funny Beeper."

"Wait, you can do Calamity too?" Furball asked, surprised

"Not really, it's just a borrow from the props department, from the story Pokeblue is doing on us." Beeper replied while letting his voice change to female.

"Since Beeper and I changed bodies, the prop department let us have a temporary voice for the other." Calamity explained

"Wait, you guys are just acting like the other? You guys didn't really change bodies?" Furball asked

"That's usually to the writers' personal discretion, but for his story, we did change bodies. Having the alternate voices just make it a bit easier, since voices are physical and hard to transfer." Calamity said trying to explain, "Besides it's normal in cartoons for characters to still have their voice despite having changed bodies."

"Ah, I see. Cool."

"Anyway, I seriously did have an idea for what you can do." Beeper stated to Calamity, "How about a good run, it's been a good while since we both got a chance to stretch our legs."

"I don't know. I think you're the one that's gonna enjoy it, since I'm doing the chasing, not the running." Calamity stated while looking at Beeper

"Alright, how about I agree to just a simple run after I've had my fun for a bit. I'll even give ya a reason to try catching me." Beeper stated (his voice is female still)

"Alright, other than possibly dinner, what else?" Calamity asked, before Beeper planted a lip locking kiss on him, resulting in Calamity wiping his mouth and spitting.

Beeper just laughed before saying, "Meep Meep." and ran off, followed by Calamity, who was angry from the sudden move.

Furball just laughed at the reaction Calamity had. "I'm definitly gonna have more fun with both of 'em around." he stated

"Who?" Sweetie asked as she landed on the back rest of Calamity's chair.

"Calamity and Beeper, if anything, Beeper knows exactly how to push Calamity." he replied

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"He just gave Calamity a kiss." Furball stated before laughing again.

"Ew...gross." Sweetie exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out

"Chill, Beeper was using that female voice." Furball stated as he stood up, "Well, I'm off to get me some food."

"Wait, if you're hungry why not me. Not that I'm complaining of course, I get to try some classic gags if you do."

"That's the thing, the gags. I already lost to Calamity, and it made me lose my appetite for a hard-to-get meal, I'm going to get a snack I can actually catch."

Sweetie just scoffed

"Besides, I don't feel like doing that Tom and Jerry, three-animal chase gag." he stated with a shrug.

"Excuse me...?"

Furball just pointed at bookworm, then left. Sweetie tried to understand what he meant, till she remembered what does happen in some Tom and Jerry cartoons. "I doubt bookworm would even join." she shouted

After an hour, Furball returned with Plucky, who was just returning and was very much hoping for a time to rest and lie down on a seat. Hamton was the first to see the two.

"Hey g-guys." Hamton greeted

"Heya, Hamton." Plucky greeted, "Where's Fifi?"

"She went to the OC's lounge to talk to C-Corah."

"Corah..? You mean that character from Stuart Johnson's story, _'The Reject'_?" Plucky asked, "I thought he fell under our room's juristiction." he added as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"He d-d-does, but since he wasn't 'official' character from the show they gave him the key for the OC room."

"But I saw him come in here once." Furball stated

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him a few weeks ago and he had a key card to come in here too." Furball explained.

Hamton and Plucky just looked at each other in confusion, then Plucky looked back up at Furball, "Does he have two keys?"

"I wouldn't know, but he sure is mostly in the OC room."

"Wouldn't blame him. It's very nice there." Gogo rang in as he walked over to them with a grin.

"You mean you've been in there, Gogo?" Plucky asked, "How?"

"You're talking to the one toon amoung us that can fit under a dime." Furball stated

Gogo simply nodded, "Quite colorful, and also a bit larger in size as well."

"With so many OCs these days, I'm not surprised." Plucky stated, "Oh, well. Where's BB and BB?"

"You mean B-Buster and Babs?" Hamton asked, "There still sleeping."

"Still? They must've had fun." Plucky stated with a smirk.

"Come on, you can't be suggesting that?" Furball stated, "They were quiet the entire time they were there."

"But they're in there."

"Yeah, they were in there...all day...together..." Furball stated before he kinda started trailing off.

The four male toons looked at each other before Plucky stated, "I'll bet $20, that they are."

Furball was still lightly skeptical, but had to admit, the odds were stacked against him this time around. "Make it ten."

"Ha! You're scared you'd lose if you take the bet."

"No,...but I can't afford to lose 20, otherwise I won't be able to buy dinner for until our next paycheck."

"Fine, 10, will you agree to that?"

"Sure."

"Speaking of which, Furball, t-t-that's only $10, our next paycheck is in five days, t-that's two dollars a day..." Hamton stated

"Yeah, I know, it's probably not much, but when you're in my shoes and know what I know, you can make 10 bucks last for a little over a week."

"Remind me, if whenever I get the urge to go hiking, I invite you." Plucky rang out

"It's not that easy, you'd get use to eating that much less than usual for it to work, trust me." Furball stated with a light grin.

"Well, looky here, if it isn't the other half of the economic distribution." they heard a voice state, though some of them recognized it almost instantly

"Oh, get lost, Roderick, we don't need you bothering us now." Plucky stated as he looked at him

"I'm sorry, but your gonna have to put more feeling into that, if you really want me to leave."

"Alright." Plucky stated as he sat straight up, "Roderick, get the hell out. Cast member or not, you're more irratating than Max and Elmyra combined. You always act like some stuck up asshole, %$&$% child. I mean at least Rhubella puts her tricks and traps on her tab, all you do is talk #$&%."

The others kinda looked at Plucky a bit surprised.

"I didn't know your language was actually that... colorful, Plucky." Furball admitted.

"Yeah, that's almost something I'd expect out of Fowlmouth." Sweetie added

"Whatever, so what? You actually want me to be nice for a change?" Roderick asked

"It'd be nice." Plucky stated, "I mean your problems are with Buster and Babs, not us."

"Fine. So how is your afternoon?" he asked trying to start a chat.

"Good, we just have a bet going on."

"Really? On what?"

"If B-Buster and B-Babs got...um..." Hamton tried replying as Roderick gave a slightly raised brow

"You mean sex?" he asked as the others nodded, "You know that's expected granted how long they've been together. Where are they?"

"They're in the spare room." Plucky replied, "I'm in a running bet with Furball that they did."

"I'm saying they didn't." Furball rang in.

"Hm...well, put some money that they are as well." Roderick stated as he put some money in front of the two.

"The pot grows. Anyone else want to join in the fun?" Plucky stated

"Uh...I suppose so it's even." Sweetie stated as she landed on Furball's head, and pulled out a ten and threw it infront of them, "I'll bet with Furball."

"Wow, you're agreeing with me? That's a first." Furball commented

"Yeah...just one of those moments." she said with a shrug, "Just don't try eating me."

"Speaking of w-which, where's Rhubella?" Hamton asked

"That's a good question." Plucky commented as he looked at the rat, "This is actually the first time I've seen you walk in without her behind you."

"Why is that so important?" Roderick asked as he stretched and sat down in a chair, "It's not like we're around each other 24/7."

"I'm just wondering." Hamton stated

"Well, last time I recall seeing her was just a few moments ago. She was making a complaint of why her sandwich was made incorrectly."

"Hm, should've guessed." Plucky stated, "No offense, but you guys from Prefecto Prep are just too uptight."

"I didn't say I complained, it's just her. I may be picky on the quality of the food I eat, but a freshly made sandwich isn't something I'd bother much about as long as it's the right sandwich."

"You two still seeing each other?"

"You mean me and Rhubella?" he asked as he scratched his head, "Yeah..., it's just a little rocky at the moment."

"Is it because of the other stories that are pairing her with other guys?" Furball asked

"Not entirely, but I think it's playing a part. Not really the context of it, but the fact she's been getting a lot of it."

"Yeah, I think I can sympathize, my call-rate is pretty low." Sweetie stated

"A lot of us minor characters have that dangum problem." Fowlmouth voiced in as he joined the group.

"At least you guys show up." Plucky stated, "I mean has anyone seen Barky Marky in anything?"

"Wait, who's that again?" Sweetie asked

"B-Barky is the dog that loves playing fetch." Hamton replied

"Oh, yeah. I haven't really seen him lately."

"The guy is just really obscure. I don't think he did more than one mini-episode." Furball stated

"Let me change the subject real quick for a moment, before I forget." Roderick rang in, "On the subject of that orange roadrunner, did he eat a helium tank or something? I saw him and the coyote run by on my way here, and I could've sworn I heard a girl laughing."

"Yeah, that's Beeper alright." Furball stated, "Since a story was written in which he was portrayed as a girl, he had a female voice to go along with his male voice."

"And he tends to switch between the two just to keep things interesting around here." Sweetie added

"Hm...how are you certain it's a guy with a secondary female voice, rather than a girl with a secondary male voice?" Roderick asked

"That's up to the writer." Plucky simply stated

"Yeah, the dangum author has power over that." Fowlmouth agreed, "I just agree with Beeper being a guy, since he didn't rub off as a girl to me during the show."

"I dunno, with he and Calamity always grouped together, it would be a little cuter to say Beeper was a girl." Sweetie voiced in.

"I'm staying neutral on this." Plucky stated, "I may be a bird like Fowlmouth, but since Beeper only had a few seconds of screen time, otherwise he's clocking around 150 miles or more per hour, I'm not gonna take sides on this."

"Didn't you just use a gender-specific pronoun?" Fowlmouth asked

"It's just a normal default response."

"So when is the bunnies gonna come out? I can't really stay here all day." Roderick stated

"Who knows." Furball replied

"Hey, why don't you stick your head in and find out Roderick." Plucky stated with a chuckle, "If a boot hits ya, we'll know."

"Ha ha, very funny. No thanks."


End file.
